Endangered
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: "He did not plan to give him up to anyone. Not to Murasakibara, not to Midorima, not to Akashi even. And definitely not to Aomine. " Kise's infatuation with Kuroko is taken to another league of possessiveness. Yandere!Kise/Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is dedicated to a friend of mine. She's an avid KiKuro fan; so, what better way than to write a KiKuro fanfic. She's suffering from "OTP withdrawals" in college so I wrote her portions of this fic daily. Most of this is from the headcanons we've conjured up for a while. _

_**Warning: Yandere!Kise.**_

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki_

* * *

'_Ah, how troublesome._' Kise thought. He watched the interaction between Kuroko and basically everyone and felt a great blow of resentment towards everyone. When Murasakibara draped his body over Kuroko's, Kise let out a low, animalistic growl. '_Bastards, hands off!_'

"Ryouta. Over here." The famous captain called out to Kise to probably discuss the game tomorrow. Not that it mattered; victory was a guarantee.

"Coming, Akashicchi~" His practiced sing-song voice was as flawless as ever.

* * *

Kise never saw Kiseki as much of a threat. In fact, he saw himself as the greatest danger. He had the resources, the right people, the connections, and the scapegoats. He could get away with murder if he so wished. However, he wasn't out for murder. He was out for sabotage and, of course, Kuroko.

* * *

"Aominecchi's not coming to today's practice match~?" Kise asked with fake disappointment.

"There's no point." Aomine yawned and picked the shell of his ear in mild boredom.

"But why~?"

"...Dunno. It's just troublesome now."

Aomine couldn't hear it, but the sound of faint basketball shoes squeaking in retreat in the corridor brought a broad smile to Kise's face.

* * *

"Eh? Kuro-chin hasn't been attending practice either?" Murasakibara asked when he entered the gym to only a fraction of the Generation of Miracles being available. He scanned the gym once more to be sure Kuroko wasn't using misdirection on him again.

"Hmm... It seems so. He stopped coming a week ago..." Momoi responded in disappointment. She was hoping Kuroko would show up for their recent game at the very least, but it did not seem to be so.

"Kise." Midorima called out to the small forward. "He's your mentor. Any idea whats wrong with him? And while we're at it, where is Aomine?" Midorima was irritated that the stupid light-shadow duo did not show up for practices or ever rarely showed up nowadays.

Kise stood from doing his stretches and shrugged ever so innocently. "Beats me. I'll go check on him today, actually! I hope Kurokocchi is alright~" Kise faked a kicked puppy dog look.

"Of course, Ki-chan. Thank you very much!" With teary eyes, Momoi thanked him for checking on Kuroko. She so conveniently had to turn down a rejection that day.

"Alright. Make sure Kuro-chin's alright for us, Kay~?" Murasakibara dropped several different candies and such in Kise's hands for Kuroko. He could not go along because he had to restock on food for the upcoming weekend. Midorima only looked away and nodded his head in agreement. He had to do some lucky item shopping.

"Contact us when you're done, Ryouta." Akashi had a meeting with the other sports' captains.

Kise was conveniently the only one with a free schedule that day. It wasn't solely pure luck either. Momoi's confession was a set-up, the only person waiting for her will be a very unhappy girlfriend of some random guy. Midorima's precious Oha-Asa was bribed to alter cancer's horoscope; it didn't take too much effort to pull some strings and threaten her broadcast. Akashi's meeting had to be rescheduled for the sake of the girls' sport teams insistence; convincing them only took a wink and smile. Murasakibara's chore was pure luck. None of them suspected a thing when Kise received a call about a very ILL photographer and that his photo shoot had to be cancelled. Not at all.

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Will do!"

'I look forward to seeing Kurokocchi alone very soon.' a dark thought flew within his mind as he changed out of his gym clothes after practice. 'No one can disturb us now.'

* * *

It has been a month since Aomine began skipping practice and, quite frankly, it began to damper Kuroko's mood. He didn't feel as enthusiastic about playing basketball.

It wasn't long before Aomine even began skipping his classes. Kuroko decided to pay his best friend a visit.

"Aomine-kun. " Kuroko called out from the other side of his door. Aomine's mother let him in with great enthusiasm and encourage him upstairs to Aomine's room. The door was locked; Kuroko knocked again. "Aomine-kun. It's me, Kuroko."

"Ah, Tetsu!" Aomine unlocked his door and flung it open to see his very shadow. "Glad to see ya! It's been getting boring without anyone to hang out with." his grin was lopsided as he grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him towards the room. "Come in!" but Kuroko did not follow. He stood his ground, even with his lack of strength against Aomine. The tanned teen turned around to face his friend with a questioning stare. "What's up Tetsu?"  
"...Aomine-kun." Kuroko paused for a while. "Come back soon."

In short, the confrontation with Aomine did not go well. At all. It started with simple backlash from Aomine and retorts from Kuroko, continued till there was shouting on Aomine's part, and, finally, ended with Kuroko getting punched in the face. He left with not only a nasty bruise decorating his pale face, but a broken heart at the loss of his first, close friend. Kuroko refused to face his teammates in his conditions, let alone attend practice. He walks straight home after the final bell rings and holes himself up in his home for the remainder of the day with grievance towards Aomine and bitter resentment towards the very sport they once loved.

Lying in bed with the moonlight illuminating a fraction of his room from his window, Kuroko looked over at his bedside table. There was a photo. It was of him, Kise, and Aomine, with Kise running towards them and embracing them from behind. He was smiling upwards at the two and Aomine had the most sincerest smile from those days. The photo only depressed Kuroko further, but, upon further inspection of the photo, a shiver ran up his spine as he noticed Kise's canines to be sharper.

* * *

A few days later, Kise showed up at Kuroko's door with a bag full of candy.

"Kurokocchi! It's so good to see you~" Kise exclaimed at the sight of his favourite mentor and nearly jumped him in glee until he noticed something out of place. Kuroko was paler than usual, with the exception of several areas: his left cheek and heavy bags under his eyes. "Kurokocchi... What happened?" as though a simple touch would break him, Kuroko flinched away when Kise's hand reached out for his face.

"Ah... Hello, Kise-kun." his voice was tamed and steady, but there was a slight stutter at the beginning. He bowed politely. "...Would you like to come in for tea?"

Kise nodded wordlessly and walked in to Kuroko's home. It would be darker if not for the orange, natural lighting from the setting sun shining through the windows of Kuroko's house. After taking off his shoes and walking into living area, Kise took a seat on the ground-mat by the coffee table and watched Kuroko making tea from the connecting kitchen.

Inside, Kise was glad with the events that were taking place. But on the outside, he perfectly masked his expression with faux interest at the interior of Kuroko's house.

'_Not that it matters. He won't be staying here for long._'

His attention was immediately directed at a particular form on the coffee table. Just as he picked it up, Kuroko walked in with the tea.

"Ah, Kise-kun... That is..."

"A high school choice form."

"Yes, I'd appreciate it if you put that down."

Kise looked up at Kuroko and smiled dangerously. Kuroko gently placed the tray of tea onto the table, sat by Kise, and watched him carefully as he reached out for the form from the blonde. Expecting Kuroko to try to snatch the sheet back, Kise held it away from him at arm's length.

"Care to explain why you chose Seirin..." Before Kuroko could answer with a predictable "Don't mind it, Kise-kun, and place hand that back", Kise interjected, "without my consent?"

And at that point, Kuroko was confused. "Kise-kun... I don't understand why-" before he could finish his sentence, the sheet was ripped before his eyes into smaller and smaller scraps. he froze in place from shock with his hand reaching out for the no-longer-whole sheet. "Kise-kun!"

"Kurokocchi doesn't need Seirin." leaning forwards towards him, Kise grabbed Kuroko's outstretched hand and pulled Kuroko closer. "Kurokocchi only needs me." Kise's grinned, the same one from the photo, only with more animalistic intent.

Kuroko struggled to relinquish his wrist for Kise's grasp. It only proved to be futile as Kise's grip tightened.

"Kise-kun! Please let go!" He cried out desperately. With the strength Kise had on his arm, Kuroko will surely have a bruise on his wrist to match the one on his cheek.

"Not until Kurokocchi tells me where he **really** wants to go for high school." Kise whispered to him in a low voice.

"I want to go to Seirin like I pla-Kise-KUN!" The prey cried out when he felt/heard a barely audible crack from his wrist.

"Now, that's not a good answer, Kurokocchi." Kise loosened his grip momentarily and pulled Kuroko closer into a tight embrace; his arms encircling Kuroko's being. "I want Kurokocchi to say he wants to be with me always." He held on to Kuroko more tightly at the thought of Kuroko going off with anyone else. He did not plan to give him up to anyone. Not to Murasakibara, not to Midorima, not to Akashi even. And definitely not to Aomine. And the very thought of Aomine just being near Kuroko, it angered him.

Kise let out a small growl that reached Kuroko's earshot.

"Kise...kun?"

"...Kurokocchi wants to continue playing basketball, right?" Kise asked. He chose his words carefully, being sure as to not scare off Kuroko anymore than he already has.

"Why... Do you ask, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked cautiously, giving up his attempts at escaping.

"I wanted to know, would you continue playing basketball without your light?"

"..."

"What if I could be your light?"

"Kise-kun..."

"Come with me to Kaijou." It was more of a demand rather than a request or a proposition. "I can be your light. You can still play basketball without Aominecchi."

At the mention of Aomine's name, Kuroko flinched and slumped into Kise's arms. "That's right, Aominecchi hates basketball now. It's a shame, I couldn't even get him to play one-on-one with me anymore." As if adding salt to the wound, Kise continued talking. "But if you were to come with me to Kaijou, I promise you that you will love basketball" '_and me_' "again." he held Kuroko at arm's length and took a good look at his face. He was internally torn to pieces, his resolve became weak, but his eyes remained bright baby blue. "Let me be your light. Kurokocchi. I will grow so that you, as my shadow, will become stronger. Kurokocchi will only belong to me."

Kuroko looked Kise in the eyes. Light blue to dark yellow. "I will have to decline Kise-kun."

"Really Kurokocchi?"

"...Yes." The unsure pause before his answer allowed Kise to pursue further into the situation.

"Then you honestly leave me no choice." Confused by his words, Kuroko was about to question what Kise meant in his statement, but was immediately knocked out. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi~" Kise apologized in his sing-song voice. His smile couldn't be any anymore malicious than at very moment.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Tetsuya. You are going to Kaijou?" Nod. "Along with Ryouta?" He gave a shaky nod that went unnoticed by Akashi. "May I ask what provoked your decision to attend Kaijou?" A curious eyebrow rose as Akashi asked Kuroko.

They were in a mandatory meeting among the Kiseki members concerning their choice of high schools. When Kise had told everyone that he and Kuroko were going to attend Kaijou together, everyone grew curious. This did not exclude Akashi, of whom had confronted Kuroko about his choice in high school.

"There is no particular reason, Akashi-kun." He took a pause to think about his rehearsed answer. "Kaijou... Seems to be a suitable school." He took another hesitant pause in hopes that Akashi would understand that there was something horribly wrong.

Akashi was no fool and nodded, closing his eyes. "Alright, Tetsuya. I will look into this." Hopefully Akashi will relieve him of this problem.

* * *

"Ryouta. Would you like to explain why Tetsuya chose to attend Kaijou with you?" Kise turned around after changing into his regular clothes. They had finished practice and Akashi ordered Kise to stay behind after everyone had left.

"Akashicchi, isn't Kurokocchi very cute?" Kise gushed. It was off-subject, and Akashi had no idea where Kise was going with this.

"Answer my question, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi needs to answer mine, first~"

'Where did this cheeky brat get this confidence from?' "Ryouta. I do not have the patience for this."

"Neither do I, Akashicchi. In fact, I have a very cute pet waiting for me~" Kise responded to Akashi with an all too playful tone.

"Ryouta. What is going on?" Akashi was growing more and more agitated by the passing minute.

"Akashicchi. Do you like Kurokocchi?"

"Ryouta, you dare-" but before he could scold—or threaten—Kise, a gym bag was flung his way. Immediately using a free hand to smack it away, his guard was down for a moment, allowing Kise to take the opportunity to seize Akashi's arms and hold them behind his back with one hand. His other hand was used to bash the captain's head against a nearby locker, immobilizing him.

Akashi was left speechless at the sudden ambush. He did not expect Kise, or anyone for that matter, to be ballsy enough to stand up to him.

"Let me tell you this, Seijurou." The menacing blonde loomed over Akashi, gripping his arms in a tight hold. "Kurokocchi belongs to me. I'm sure to monopolize him. You can tell me what to do on the court, but outside, and especially concerning Kurokocchi, you have no control over me. He's mine." He had accidentally let out a growl when Aomine's smug grinning face popped up in his mind. "All mine."

* * *

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko had called out to Akashi on their last full day of school. He hoped to talk to Akashi about the problem concerning Kise. However, he was met with a pitiful look from his beloved ex-captain. Akashi continued his walk, completely ignoring Kuroko.

"Akashi...kun?" Kuroko had tried again, praying to any god out there that Akashi had not been overpowered by Kise as well.

There was no god on his side.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Kurokocchi~ ready to go home?"

On any other day, Kuroko would have passively nodded. But every time Kise had touched Kuroko, even being within a few meters away, a chill would run up his spine.  
"Yes, Kise-kun."

A low voice whispered into his ear threateningly. "I don't want to see my beloved associate with anyone else, got it?"

"...yes, Kise-kun."

* * *

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called out to the petite player. Kuroko flinched for a moment but slowly turned around to face Kise.

_It was only yesterday that Kuroko had moved out his home to live with Kise in the Kanagawa prefecture._

"Kurokocchi will be living with me, for convenience sake, auntie!" Kise had told his mother. Being the smooth talker he was, Kise had persuaded his mother and father to let Kuroko stay with Kise—and only Kise—in a studio apartment in the middle of the prefecture.

_"Oh, I'm not sure. I thought Tetsuya would want to go to Seirin, like he planned." his mother had been unsure about the sudden change of plans, but Kise had a plan. _

_Plain and simple, they'd agree under the condition that Kise takes good care of their boy. _

_"Don't worry auntie and uncle! I'll make sure he's under great care!" Sadly, they did not understand the meaning of his 'care.'_

-  
It had been two weeks since they started living together. Kise made sure to keep Kuroko under a watchful eye. He took extra precaution to monitor Kuroko during school.

* * *

"Sensei."

"Hm? Oh, hello Kise-kun." The fresh, young face of the teacher turned towards the door of his office to see Kise had entered with a strange air around him. "How may I help you? Are you enjoying your first day here?"

"It would be a great day, Sensei."

"'Would'?"

"Yes. For some strange reason, I'm not in the same class as Kurokocchi."

"Kurokocchi? ...Oh! Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kise nodded happily hearing the sound of his precious Kurokocchi but twitched ever so slightly at the way another man said Kuroko's name. "Ah, well, looking at his scores for the entrance exam, they were higher than your own by a margin."

"Yes. But I need to be in the same class with him."

The teacher was unhappy with the threatening tone Kise had used on him.  
"We'll, I apologize, Kise-kun, but that ex-" he was cut off by the hand that reached out and grabbed his neck.

"Lemme rephrase that, I will be in the same class, right sensei?"

* * *

"Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~~!" Kise sung before class had begun. He sat right behind Kuroko's desk, and, although he wasn't able to see his face, he could admire his back and watch out for anyone out to steal his Kurokocchi.

Looking at the back of Kuroko's neck, he considered buying a leash.

* * *

_A/N: Quite honestly, I'm more of an AoKuro or AkaKuro fan, but I write more KiKuro since it's easier to write. Kise has such a wide range of character that fandom interprets that it's fun playing with it. So, even though KiKuro isn't my number one, it_ is _my favourite to write. (^^; _

_So, I've been playing with this idea for a while. Like, two weeks? Not too bad. And I realized what's a good way to get me to write; writing daily snippets a day. I mean, it seems to be working out with my friend and such. So, I was wondering if someone would like to contact me about being writing-buddies or something alone those line -w-'' I am so lame, but yeah. I love writing for people, and if we share common interests, I'd love to just chat and write with someone (^^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Going to change the rating on this for the sake of upcoming abuse and psychological mumbo jumbo. I don't want anyone to trigger!_

_Okay, so I've finally managed to get some ideas for this fic and it's about time I've updated. Kinda inspired by Amnesia (the otome game with the ikemens. Also, KENTO IS SO PRECIOUS /heart heart )_

_/ahem Anyways. Borderlining on some OOC, but eh..._

_Kuroko no Basuke _© _Fujimaki_

* * *

"Senpai! Did you see that shot? It was pretty great right? I did awesome right?" Kise called out enthusiastically to his captain. It only irked kasamatsu even more with every word that left Kise's mouth. Instead of just telling him to 'shut the hell up!', he resorted to violence.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU COCKY ASSHOLE." Kasamatsu snapped, swinging a strong kick at Kise's head with his right leg. Moriyama looked on with amusement as Kise took a beating from their beloved captain. "Hahah, was he always like this?" He laughed, patting Kuroko on the back.

"... Not really." He answered, unsure whether to speak the truth or not, but he was sure to keep his distance from his senpai.

For their safety.

From where Kise could see, he was not amused with seeing Kuroko being so friendly with other members of the basketball club.

Moriyama ended up in the hospital the next day with a dislocated shoulder bone. Claims to be an accident, but x-rays showed the placement of his bones to be too forced to be an accident.

* * *

"Kurokocchi~ let's go~" Kise pouted cutely, laying his head on Kuroko's desk. To the girls surrounding them, the gesture was downright ADORABLE, but Kuroko mentally shuddered, fully aware of how malicious the boy behind the pretty face really was.

He dared suggested, "I'm sorry kis- Ryouta. I wish to speak with sensei about the recent test we had. I seemed to have missed a question..." The marked test paper was snatched out of his hand and Kise examined it.

With a modeled smile, he said, "Ehh~ Kurokocchi~ this really isn't hard. Lets go home and I can explain this to you."

Kuroko gulped at the 'lesson' he was going to receive, fully aware that Kise couldn't teach him the actual lesson regardless.

* * *

The minute they entered the apartment complex, Kuroko was thrown into the dining area against the table. His arm twisted painfully against his back as Kise grabbed his wrist and bent it.

"Does Kurokocchi REALLY like sensei that much...?" The model whispered lowly into Kuroko's ear.

"No...! Kise-kun it was an actual question I had to ask-! AH!" His voice didn't raise above normal inside voice, but for Kuroko, that was as panicked and loud as he could sound. The grip on his wrist tightened, sure to leave a bruise.

"Another thing, what's with the 'Kise-kun' shit? We're lovers right Kurokocchi?" When Kise did not receive a reply, he grabbed Kuroko by the chin and nodded for him forcefully. "Of course. So it's only normal we call each other by our first names, or even an endearing nickname... Right, darling?"

Kuroko remained silent the rest of the night.

* * *

At Kise's household, there were two bedrooms. One was set up especially for Kuroko. However, he never slept in it. Kise would always take him to his own bed and wrap himself around his lithe body. They've not done anything intimate beyond rough kisses, but that didn't make Kuroko feel any less endangered and alert. He would spend nights wrapped in Kise's arms, his legs encircling his waist, and his face snuggled to the crown of his head. It was overwhelming and uncomfortable to Kuroko, but if he resisted, who knows what would happen to him.

One night, possibly the third night he stayed at the hell he now had to call home, he was pinned to the bed, thrashing about to escape. Kise continuously tried to kiss him, but Kuroko fought back, always turning his head before their lips met.

Kise's reason for not doing more to Kuroko was simply, "I like to play with my food, mess you up, before devouring it."

Even in his sleep, Kise always held on to Kuroko with a consistent grip.

It was sick. Just like Kise.

* * *

"Kuroko~ you are so lucky to be with Kise-kun sooo much~" A girl, more than likely to be Kise's fan, squealed. He was trapped by a girl interrogating him with questions of Kise's personal life, hoping to learn more about her idol. He could only vaguely answer them, if not, then lie through his teeth.

It was originally just him in the classroom, reluctantly waiting (more like threatened) for Kise to finish speaking to a teacher. A girl in the halls had spotted him sitting by the window and waltzed her way in to 'chat' with him. His misdirection was not effective on those with tenacity for Kise.

"Geez~ maybe you two should go out with us some time! We could all go to a karaoke place after school and have fun!" She suggested, wrapping her arms around Kuroko's own. He flinched out of reflex but she held on tighter, pressing her breasts against his arm.

'Go away. Go away before he catches us and-' he thought frantically, but the hand around the girl's neck pulled her back, slamming her head against the desk behind her. Her head laid in a pool of blood, her blood.

The sight made Kuroko sick, and it was then that he realized how monopolistic Kise's desire for him was.

* * *

"Yokohama Akio found dead today at Kaijou High School. No evidence can be traced as of yet of who the murderer may be, but police investigation..." The tv cut off.

"Kurokocchi should pay no mind to silly reports." He hugged his object of obsession from behind. He cuddled against Kuroko and placed a gentle kiss at the top of his head.

Yes, his situation was worst than he imagined.

* * *

After news of the recent death passed, and Yokohama's death became old news, there was a rumor spread throughout Kaijou. News of Kise's and Kuroko's "relationship" became widespread and not a single student did NOT know about the love life between the two male students.

"Kyaa! Kise-kun is gay?"

"It can't be! He must have been tricked."

"That midget thinks he can monopolize our Kise-kun..."

Hiding behind the door of the empty prep room, Kuroko could hear the spiteful words of the girls. His eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and desperation.

They had it all wrong! _He_ was the one subjected to torture. He never asked for the life he had to live.

Kuroko slumped against the door, his body weak from restless nights and fatigue. And now he was going to be a target of bullying.

His high school career could only get worst from there.

* * *

Kise was calm during that week. There were no signs of backlash or punishment. Kuroko walked home daily with Kise without a problem, except the occasional flinching when his hand was held and such but otherwise it was smoother sailing.

There were also no signs of bullying as he thought. At most, there were threat letters in his shoe box but it ceased after the first time. He was lucky that Kise had not seen the letters, for the perpetrators' safety. They were properly disposed of.

"Hmmm! Tetsuyacchi~ what should we do for dinner?" Kise asked innocently. His tone and manner startled Kuroko. The innocence will always be a facade waiting to be thwarted, but sadly, people have yet to notice. "I know, how about curry! I'll make curry tonight!" Kise chimed happily, grabbing hold of Kuroko's hand and swinging it back and forth. However, the smaller male felt uneasy and tense as his arm swung in several different directions; he still felt sore from his confrontation with Kise a little while ago.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with little memory of what happened after dinner. He woke up in his shared bed to see Kise sleeping peacefully by his side. From his view of the window, he could see that the sun was setting. He looked down to see Kise's blissful sleeping face and realized how vulnerable he was. It was the perfect chance to escape if he could.

Carefully slipping out of Kise's arms, Kuroko maneuvered his way out the bed. He tiptoed quietly towards the bedroom door and quietly made his way out. His steps were quiet as he walked towards the front door, careful as to not wake Kise up.

The front door was in plain view. Freedom and salvation was merely a few steps away. Each step felt as if it took hours on hours until he would have reached the door.

Just as he outstretched his arm to grab the doorknob, a larger hand overlapped his, lacing fingers to fingers.

"Tet-su~ya~cchi~" A low whisper by his ears caused him to freeze in place. A deathly breath blee by his neck with each passing syllable that escaped his lips. "I know you don't have plans of leaving. Of course not." The arm not painfully gripping his hand slithered around his waist, encircling him in muscle that he had no chance of fending against.

"This if your home afterall."

That was his third attempt.

Three strikes was enough for Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Kuroko arrived to school the next day sporting bruises around his neck and wrist.

Not a single person noticed.

* * *

As if it couldn't get any worst, he received text messages all during class.

Each message held a threat or another.

**Break up.**

**He's too good for you.**

**You don't deserve Ryouta-kun.**

**Faggot.**

**Go die.**

It was all too foreign to Kuroko to be bullied to such an extent. Even when he became a regular back at Teiko, not a single student would go to such extents.

He shut his phone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kise took great care of the slash on Kuroko's wrist.

Afterschool, while keeping Kuroko in the classroom to settle things with several senpais who were pestering him to introduce them to girls, his more extreme fangirls took that opportunity to corner Kuroko and actually inflict bodily harm on him.

They tore at his clothes and ripped the flesh of his dominant arm. The girls took photos of him in his most vulnerable form and threatened to send it to everyone they knew and then some. They spewed curses at him and insults that were not true.

But it was too much. By the end of it, he was an empty shell from the stress, fear, Na fatigue he worked hard to endure for so long.

Luckily—or not—Kise returned in time to take care of the girls for their misdemeanor.

He simply took a knife from one of them and sliced ther hair, even managing to scrape part of one of their scalps. He confiscated the phones after they fled and deleted the data. The blonde merely stored away the phones, thinking of more practical uses for them in the nearby future.

He looked down at his Kuroko. His broken angel. Leaning down, he gently held his muse in his arms and carried him home, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to him despite the stares they earned on their trek back home.

But Kuroko didn't care. His will and spirit were tampered and damaged.


End file.
